Gohan's sadness
by Mavrik Zero
Summary: How dose Gohan deal with his Fathers death after the Cell Games? R
1. Regret

_Take me and let me in,  
dont break me and shut me out.  
so take me and let me in  
dont break me and shut me out._

The raven-haired youth staggered in the rain, people shoving past him, pushing him aside. His long black hair whipped violently in the strong winds, and with nimble fingers he pulled his black trench coat tighter against him, giving him a false sense of warmth.

_I lit my pain on fire and I watched it all burn down.  
now I'm dancing in the ashes and there is no one else around.  
'cause I wanna be part of something,  
this is just a story of a broken soul._

Someone shouted a curse at him as he fought his way past, but his mind did not register the word. He stumbled onwards, his wild hair clinging to his face. An elder lady looked on in pity, wondering if he was hurt. And maybe he was, but his face showed no emotion.

_  
and as days go by my__ heart __grows cold.  
I can't seem to let this all pass me by.  
so take me and let me in don't break me and shut me out._

He deftly walked out in the streets, not batting a dark eyelash as horns blared and drivers yelled for him to move. More eyes shifted to the strange boy crossing a busy street, but as he reached the other side, his face was still blank. No one could see his eyes, hidden behind dark shades.

_  
I'm burning in the heavens.  
and i'm drowning in a hell.  
my soul was in a coma and none of my friends can tell, that  
I'm reaching out and getting nothing, this is just a story of a broken soul_

A young girl pointed towards him, tugging at her mother's leg, inquiring if he was injured. Her mother told her he was probably just sick, and the boy's emotionless gaze flicked to them, standing side by side in the cold rain, hand in hand, waiting for the bus. No one would ever stand by him like that, hold his hand. Assure him that he was just sick. He turned his gaze away, and continued to his destination.

_and as days go by my heart grows cold.  
I can't seem to let this all pass me by.  
so take me and let me in _  
_don't break me and shut me out_

He ran a hand through his dark hair, wishing that he could feel the dampness only feeling nothing. He stumbled past a train station, people grumbling and shoving him aside as they hurried to get to there destination. He said nothing, even as a large man shoved him roughly against a wall in his hurry to get past. No, the young boy kept walking, hands in his pockets, gaze down.

_  
so take me and let me in  
don't break me and shut me out.  
don't shut me out.  
does anyone around me feel the same?  
put your fist up and vent your pain! (4x)_

Some thought he was sick; others injured, and still others mentally ill. But it was doubtful even he could tell you why he staggered so blindly through the crowds, gaze down, being shoved aside so carelessly and never saying anything in protest. Not even he could tell you why his hands shook, and his shoulders quivered.

_  
and as days go by my heart grows cold.  
I can't seem to let this all pass me by.  
so take me and let me in  
don't break me and shut me out.  
so take me and let me in  
don't break me and shut me out. _

Finally, he stopped in front of an iron gate, staring hard at the sign. The gates groaned in sadness as he pushed them open, wandering into the dark fields. Almost no one stood around, and those who did where quiet. His back straightened as he approached one small corner of the field, almost invisible. It lay hidden between two thriving bushes, barely visible to the public and uncaring eye.

_and as days go by my heart grows cold.  
I can't seem to let this all pass me by.  
take me dont break me _

Staring down at the tombstone, tears suddenly filled in the boy's eyes. He ripped off his dark sunglasses, uncovering two deep black eyes; his tears mixing with rain as they streamed down his cheeks. He crumpled to his knees in front of the small cross, staring at the name blankly. He let his eyes travel downwards, reading the words he knew so well. 'Beloved Father'. Again, he looked up at the name, as if he couldn't accept that it was there. But it was, as it would always be: Goku.

Gohan stood suddenly, replacing his dark sunglasses and turning away from the grave. He walked away then, his hands in his pockets again, eyes down. Beautiful, soul-filled black eyes that were doomed to be filled with regret, always.

* * *

**So wuted you think good bad please tell me**


	2. Anger

**Disclaimer: YaI don't own anything to do with DBZ or the charaters in the show but i do own this story**

_

* * *

_

_Why? Why did HE have to die? Why didn't I kill cell when I had the chance to, then Cell wouldn't have been able to self-destruct. Those were _The nine year olds thoughts as he walked down the rainy street._ If I wasn't so damn happy to see Cell suffer then I would have killed him before… before that monster killed him._ Tears' running down his face now as he thought how happy his dad looked as Goku sacrificed his own life to save everyone's life.

"Hey watch it kid!" A girl about the same age as Gohan was before the Cell games said.

Gohan just kept on walking not caring were he was going.

"You stupid boy, You should show more respected to the daughter who saved the entire planet" The girl said with a big smile on her face waiting for Gohans' reaching but he kept on walking. "That's right my daddies Hercule"

That name how he hates that name "Ha you think your dad beat Cell? Then you and the whole stupid planet was lied to" Was all Gohan could say with out hurting her.

With his last words were said Gohan was gone just vanished into the rain left alone once again with his own thoughts growing more violent.

_Why didn't dad want to came back? Because he's ashamed of you. You could of killed Cell with ease, but no you had to get your dad killed first and get Trunks killed to. Just like when Nappa killed Piccolo and Freeza with Krillen and what about 16. _Gohan fell into an alley in west city and started crying._ I always have to wait till same one dies before I fight back. _Gohan then remembered the girl in central city Hercules daughter _Hercule, he is the lowest form of life feeding of off other peoples victories. Taking credit for winning when he did absolutely nothing. He mocked me my friends and my dad by saying that everything they did was a trick._

"My father died because of one of those 'tricks' you asshole" Gohan said aloud as he stood up and started walking

_Why did Vegeta have to let Cell get 18 when he could of killed Cell and have saved my dads life. VEGETA you ass your pride gets in the way of saving people._

"Gohan! Gohan it is you" A distant voice called to him, a few seconds later a hand was on his shoulder.

Without thinking Gohan hit the person with a fist which sent **HER** flying into a couple garbage cans. With that minor knew-sense taken care of, he walked on

"How dare you strike her brat" another voice told him

Vegeta appeared in Gohans path "Out of my way now" Gohan warned Vegeta

"What you think you can hit the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS woman and not get………" Gohan didn't want to hear it as he back handed him with all his strength. It sent Vegeta flying through a few buildings

"Gohan what's gotten into yo……" Bulma sow what she didn't see when she first grabbed his shoulder.

His eyes were filled with hatred and anger.

_Someone has to pay for my fathers' death… maybe everybody. _Gohan thought as a smirk crossed his face.

* * *

Is Gohan evil was that Vidal who talked to him find out on the next exciting epoisod of Dragon Ball Z. So the second chapter is up not as good as the first but tell me what you think 


	3. insanity

"Ha ha ha" Gohan laughed as Vegeta tried to hit him.

Gohan was only toying with Vegeta as he moved gracefully out of all Vegetas' attacks. Most of the city lay in ruins because of Vegetas' desperate attempt to lay a hand on Gohan.

"Humph, This is getting boring" Gohan told Vegeta as Gohan went Super Saiyan 2 and teleported away from Vegeta and cupped his hands.

"Kama………Kama ha …maha" Gohan lunched one of his most powerful attacks at Vegeta

The older saiyan stood no chance at surviving the blast. Gohan landed still staying in super saiyan 2 as he walked passed the crying Bulma she looked at him the new demonic Gohan.

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"This? Think THIS is the worst I can do, I haven't even STARTED!" Gohan looked at the devastated woman and laughed "Someone has to pay."

IN OTHER WORLD

"Listen tubby let me speak to Goku it's urgent" Vegeta told King Yamme

"I'm sorry but you can't go see him you've done to much evil in your life" King Yamme stated

"I don't have time to argue with you" Vegeta said as he sped past everyone

"Hey King Kai what's for supper? I'm starved" Goku asked the depressed King Kai

"……………………………"

"Come on you can't still be made at me I said I was sorry about blowing up your home, come on it's been seven months when are you going to forgive me"

"GOKU WILL YOU SHUT UP CAN"T YOU SENSE SOMETHING WRONG" King Kai yelled

"…………… hey yea there's a strong ki coming this way………… THAT"S VEGETA'S POWER" Goku yelled as he instant transmitted to Vegeta

"Vegeta why are you here?" Goku asked

"No time for that Kakarot, your son has gone mad"

"What do you mean?"

Vegeta had to explain everything to Goku several times.

"KAKAROT, FOR THE LAST TIME GOHAN HAS TURNED EVIL AND KILLED ME THAT"S WAY I HAVE THIS STUIPID THING ON MY HEAD" Vegeta yelled and pointed to his halo.

"What no way Gohan would KILL anyone unless they did something bad"

"WHAT HOW COULD THAT KID DESTROY A WHOLE TOWN!" a fleeing person yelled to the mayor.

"Easy" Gohan said as he cut the person and the mayor to ribbons.

Gohan looked at his right hand. It was stained with blood and thought _HA HA HA HA This is fun. I see why Cell and Freeza liked this. Now time to but an end to this retched town!_ Gohan flew up above the city and the people who were around could hear his blood thirsty cry as he blow up the town


	4. The Plan

**So There you go chapter 4 sorry it took so long had some stuff to do over the past several days**

**Disclaimer: Idon't own any part of DBZ or any character used in the story yet**

* * *

"I have to go see Gohan NOW" Goku yelled as he tried to get past the guards

"Kakorot stop embarrassing your self" Vegeta just sat there cross-legged

"How can I sit here well my son turns into a blood mongering lunatic, like you"

"I am not a lunatic!" Vegeta shouted (no one noticed that he didn't objected to being blood mongering)

"Ahem……… Goku you can use my telepathic abilities you DUMBASS" King Kai told Goku

"That's rriigghhtt you can do that stuff…… I forgot"

"Gohan why are you doing this" A crying Chichi asked as she held a little baby in her arms.

"Ha ha ha ha I do this because these" Gohan said as he moved his hands indicating that he meant everyone "**THINGS **have to be eradicated"

"Why Gohan? Why does everyone have to die" Krillen asked

"It's because of them that my life is going to hell, it's their fault that Cell was created, it's their fault that we had to go to Namek, and it's their fault for EVERYTHING!"

"_Gohan Stop this"_

"Dad?" Gohan asked

"_Yes this is your dad Gohan stop this" _Goku ordered Gohan

"HAHAHAHAHA, What gives you the right to order me around, you haven't been my father since I was four, you were to busy to train and help other people, you forgot about me and mom" Gohan told Goku

"_That's not true I always thought about you and Chichi"_

"That's a lie, If you cared about your wife you would now that every night she cries because of you and…… me"

"_What! Chichi I…… I'm sorry"_

"Yeah you say that now but when a more powerful fighter comes you'll be out there fighting HIM FORGETTING ALL ABOUT US." Gohan yelled as he let his anger loose. The earth started to shack, Mountains fell seas disappeared, cracks opened up, in short Gohan is basically the apocalypse.

"_Go……han I never meant to……"_

"Save it father because I don't want to hear it"

"Gohan my baby what have you done" Chichi whimpered

"I have been your baby since Piccolo trained me" Gohan stated then vanished.

"_Bulma do you still got the dragon radar?"_

Well Goku explains his plan Gohan flies off toward Dende's look out. _Gotta kill them all they ruined my life._

"Piccolo sense that?"

"Yes it's Gohan and he's looking for you…… Dende GO RUN AND HIDE" Piccolo turned to Dende as he said this

"what why Piccolo?"

"I think he's coming to kill you"

"Is Gohan really that far gone Piccolo?"

"I don't………"

"You now you shouldn't talk about someone behind their back." Gohan laughed as he appeared behind them

"Dende run I'll hold Gohan off as long as I can"

"What why"

"The others will need you to get the drag……………" "Oomph" Piccolos' little speak was cut short by Gohans leg in his stomach.

"Ha ha ha You think you can last even ten seconds agents me"

"Gohan why are you…" Piccolo was cut off by Gohan

"You know that question is getting old my father can answer that when you see HIM" With that Gohan kneed Piccolo in the stomach again then did a spinning kick to his face.

"What that was not even a second and you're all ready half dead!" Gohan amusingly said "Here let's finish this" Gohan said as he lunched a ki blast that almost incinerated Piccolos entire body

Just when Gohan was leaving, the sky turned black and golden lightning shot out of the sky. _Perfect just as I thought they would do._ Gohan thought as he flow in the direction Shenron was summoned.

"OH GREAT SHENRON FOR OUR FIRST WISH WE WANT GOHAN TO BE……" Chichi was saying

"COMPLETELY EVIL" Gohan interrupted

'SO BE IT" Shenron boomed with that dark light from the dragon balls flew into Gohan. Gohans' eyes turned red same with his hair and his hair grow a lot, his monkey tail grew back too "YOUR SECEND WISH"

"TO CONTROL PLANET EARTH" Gohan told the eternal dragon

As the dragon balls were rising up, Gohan pointed a finger at a random place and shouted "DEATH BEAM" and it went into the horizon, as the dragon balls were going to separate they turned to stone. Then Gohan turned to the others and stated "You can sever me or die by my hand…… either way I win"

And then there was silernts only broken by a baby not even a year old

* * *

So wada think click and reveiw 


	5. Hope

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter but with scool work and driving I've been busy. and Speacail thanks to the people who reveiwed my story You guys are the best: Fighting Dreamer Naruto The Almighty Ruler of Dragons and Evil Kirby**

**Disclaimer: I Don't DBZ**

* * *

It's been eleven years since Gohan made his wish. Everything went down the pooper Gohan can control the planet with an iron fist, evil forces have came to earth to follow his lead, Gohan has killed every earthling except a few to keep as slaves. Gohans' powers have sky rocketed since he gained the ability to absorb everyone's powers and techniques when they die. So with the ability he has gained Gohan is thee strongest and most feared beings in the universe.

"You there go and fetch me some food slave" Gohan commanded a girl the same age as him

"Yes my master" _Just you wait cretin you will pay for my father._ The girl thought back to the dark day.

"_Hey you there! This is the home of the great Hercule Satan so go away" A security guard told kid._

_The kid just smiled and said "I know" with that the kid held out his hand and shot a small ball that destroyed a section of the house._

_As everyone inside the mansion herd and seen the explosion ran outside. When he seen them he started to shoot at them not caring were he hit them making sure that most of them died slowly. Till that monster saw what he came to kill._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Killing these people" the kid said without an ounce of emotion _

"_Do you now who you're dealing with I'm the GREAT HERCULE the one who defeated Cell"_

"_BULLSHIT like you could actually kill him"_

"_And how do you know"_

"_Because I was the one who killed him"_

"_WHAT NO WAY A KID COULD KILL HIM"_

"_Here all show you" With that the kid cupped his hands "Kamehamae"_

A tear dropped down her cheek as she remembered that dark day's events

The young woman came running around the corner trying to avoid eye contact, not wanting to draw attention. As she opened a door she heard the last bit of the strategy.

"OK Piccolo we're counting on you to buy my son as much time as you can" Chichi told the remaining Z Fighters. "Oh Hi Vidal what took you?"

"The King of mean" Vidal spate out

"Mom I don't want to leave you here" a teenage old Goten whined

"I now sweetie but you're the strongest one here besides Mr. Piccolo"

"Come on brat you've grown stronger since I've trained you" Piccolo reassured the small saiyan

"But I'm scared for your safety"

"It's ok to be scared for use but as long as HE'S in charge we'll never be safe"

"I now but still"

"Don't worry your moms a tough girl, now go to Namek and get help"

"ok but you better not go and die" Goten said looking at his mom

With that the demi-saiyan boarded the antic ship. His mom and Bulma were planning this for years, but they didn't think it was possible till Piccolo showed up. Now they could buy a little time for Goten to get into space. As the door closed and started to lift off Goten heard a menacing laughter coming from every where.

"That…….. That Voice could only be HIM" Goten shouted

"I let your hope get up long enough now time for the fun part." With that a lot of minions appeared and started to shoot ki blasts at the ship. Goten still can't remember exactly what happened but he remembers two screams of women and a cry of an alien as they protected their only hope.

* * *

Thats it yes that ass hole Hercule died hahahahahaha (Man I hate that Guy) 


	6. Hatred

**Disclamier: I Don't own DBZ but i do own the charectures that i made up**

* * *

"Why… why do the people I care about die!" Gohan yelled as he punched the side of the space ship and dropped to his knees and started to sob "Damn that monster… I… I'm going to kill him no matter the cost" with that he wiped a tear on his cheek and stood up.

He walked to a made shift table and looked the only photographs he had. It was a photo taken about six years when there was still some green grass and trees, the picture was of him his mom and Piccolo. Goten was about five Chichi was behind him with her arms rapped around him, they were both laughing, their eyes closed, and Piccolo with what seemed like a rare smile on his face.

As he remembered the day tears started to roll down his cheek "Mom I promise to find away to defeat Gohan."

As he set the picture down he walked to a circle room with a big computer in the center of it. As Goten entered the he through his jean jacket to the ground which revealed a torn red t-shirt.

"Computer fifty times earth gravity increase ten percent every hour." Goten commanded

"Acknowledged"

"now nothing to it but to do it."

"LYSIMACHUS, SOCRATES COME HERE NOW" Boomed a the demons voice

"Yes lord Gohan you called us" a purple insect called

"Yes Lysimachus I want you two to go to a planet called Namek and bring back my idiot brother of mine got it,"

"What makes you sure he's going to Namek?" Asked an over ground sloth

"Because Socrates the dumb boy is so predicable" Lord Gohan told the two lackeys "NOW GO"

"Yes sir" both of them said then left to the go get a space ship.

As the two hitman left Gohan called for some one else. "MAURUS bring me the prisoner"

"Yes Master" said a tiny fat thing with a big head

A few minutes later Maurus walked in followed by Piccolo in chains.

As Piccolo approached the throne were Master Gohan sat, Gohan asked "Piccolo do you hate me?"

"What kind of questions that" Piccolo asked

"It's simple really or don't you remember what hate is" with that the red haired demon snapped his fingers, Piccolo fell to his knees and clutched his head as Gohan brought back Piccolos' memories of his past life as King Piccolo and Jr. Oh how he hated Goku and the rest world and how he crushed the lives of mostly everyone.

"No I'm not that monster…… not any more" Piccolo said as he tried to hold back the pain full memories.

"But you are Piccolo and you could be again, that … monster as you called him was the strongest thing ever… evil is stronger then good, I'm living proof of that"

"AHHHHHHHH no you are wrong" Piccolo managed to say

"Piccolo I grow tiered with this" as Master Gohan said this he pointed a finger at Piccolo "I learnt this from a little green man called Babidi" With that a red beam shot from his fingers, it hit Piccolos forehead

"AAAAHHHH" Piccolo yelled as the beam hit, but soon ended

But then something happened a strange looking G appeared on Piccolos' forehead, with that The tall green alien stood up and said "What is your wish Master"

"Easy go with Nuallain and train, understood?"

"Yes Master"

"Nuallain you now what to do"

"Yes sir" A changling that had azure hair, and eyes to match, with pupils of the same color. His hair was in several small spikes that stood straight upward, like a phalanx of stalagmites. He wore a jade gi, said.

With that the Maurus undid the chains that bounded Piccolo and the three of them walked to the training grounds.

**

* * *

There you have it a short chaptuer. now time for reveiw**


	7. Death of an Elder

**Well Heres a new chapter. (I now that it take me forever to update I'm sorry)**

* * *

Goten stepped out of his space ship and looked over planet Namek. His hopes left him as he saw that this planet is almost as bad as his, the sky was a dull gray and there was no sign of life except for a few low level ki's. 

"Damn it they guardian is probably died" Goten murmured to himself as he went to the nearest ki's he sensed.

"Were do you think your going" A purple beetle asked

"It doesn't matter to you" Goten answered

"But it matters to our master" a giant sloth snickered

"Who are you guys and who's your master?"

"I am Lysimachus and this is Socrates" the Beetle said "and our master is the one and only Gohan"

"So your Gohans' little stogies"

"Hey Socrates what does stogies mean?" Lysimachus whispered to Socrates

"It mean that you're someone's henchmen and or goofy-offs" A monotone voice answered

"Oh thanks" Lysimachus smiled

""Um Lysimachus We're suppose to be bad guy" Socrates whispered to his friend

"Oh yeah… now kid come with us and don't put up a fight"

"may I ask what you two want with the teen" asked the stranger

For the first time the two stogies looked at the stranger and sow a tall human with long spiky white hair, almost glowing green eyes, and in his mid back came out a pair of huge scaly wings.

"It's nan of yer bizznis ok bub" Socrates said trying to act tough

"Since this is my planet IT IS my business 'bub'"

"Really than are the dragon balls still here" Goten asked

"Yes they are"

"That's enough Lysimachus you get the kid I'll take the other guy" Socrates said as he flow toward the demon looking guy.

"The names Zenrou" Zenrou said as he dodged Socrates attack and countered with his own move

"Rikishin blade" Zenrou yelled. Red Ki formed around his right hand and transformed into a blade made out of Ki. With the Rikishin blade Zenrou swung it and sliced through Socrates back.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Socrates yelled as the ki blade left him in two.

"What No Socrates, Why you little……" Lysimachus didn't have time to finish because Goten took the opportunity to charge an energy blast and released it in Lysimachus side.

* * *

"FOOLS" Gohan yelled as he opened his eyes. 

"What do you expect they were weak" Piccolo answered.

"I thought at least those two imbeciles could capture one kid" Gohan stated as he turned to go to his throne.

"Goten has gotten stronger… and he had help" Piccolo added

"Yes that Drakinark might pose a threat to my world" Gohan mused as he sat down.

"What do you suggest My Dark Lord" Piccolo asked

"Hmmmmm… Let's pay my dear little brother a visit"

* * *

"So the dragon balls are still here?" Gohan asked 

"Yes for the thousands time" Zenrou answered again at the impataint youth.

Their conversations were mainly like that, as the two flow tawards what Zenrou decribed as a villiage.The village was made up of five poorly built stone houses.

"Elder you here" Zenrou asked bluntly.

"Shouldn't you ask more nicely" Gohan asked

"Don't worry young one Zenrouis always like this" a voice called out from one of the'larger'stone house

"Ah there you are Elder Pompas" Zenrou said to the short green wrikaly Namik.

"So you there young man what is your name" Elder Pompas asked

"Ah... I'm Goten sir." Gohan answered

"Goten come closer I want to get a better look at you"

"Ummmm... I guess" Gohan said as he walked over to the Elder

Imediatly Elder Pompas started to looke Goten over not missing anything out of his inspection.At the end of the look ove the Elder turnered away from the youngwarrior and started mummbleing about light and dark forces in the world and other nonesense.

"ELDER GET DOW..." Zenrou didn't have time to finish an energy beam shot though the old Namiks skull.

As every villiager gathered around the dead Elder everyone could hear a cold bitter laughter comeing from s frw yards away.

"HAHAHA nice shot Piccolo killed him instantly" Calleda voiceso cold itcouldfreeze even the sun.

* * *

**Well There you go. **


End file.
